Lists of automobiles
This lists of automobiles article contains a list of Wiki lists about automobiles and the automotive industry: General *List of cars *List of fictional automobiles *List of international auto racing colors *List of Buses Sales *List of automobile sales by model *List of bestselling automobiles Geographic *Automobile industry in Chennai *Automobile industry in China *Automobile industry in India *Automobile industry in Pakistan *Automobile industry in the Soviet Union *Automotive industry in Brazil *Automotive industry in Canada *Automotive industry in Germany *Automotive industry in Japan *Automotive industry in South Korea *Automotive industry in Sweden *Automotive industry in Turkey *Automotive industry in the United Kingdom *Automotive industry in the United States *Cars in Mexico *List of cars available in India *List of cars manufactured in Argentina *List of cars manufactured in Brazil *List of cars manufactured in Ontario *List of cars manufactured in the United Kingdom *List of cars manufactured in the United States *List of British cars *List of Eastern European cars *List of French cars *List of German cars *List of Iranian cars *List of Italian cars *List of Japanese cars *List of microcars by country of origin *List of Swedish cars *List of U.S. cars *List of Western European cars Specification *Car body style *List of automotive superlatives (biggest, fastest etc) *List of fastest cars by acceleration *List of longest consumer road vehicles Technology *List of automobiles with continuously variable transmissions *List of diesel automobiles *List of production battery electric vehicles Type *List of 6-passenger sedans *List of Mini based cars *List of sport utility vehicles *List of Buses General manufacturing *List of automobile manufacturers *List of automobile model nameplates with a discontiguous timeline *List of badge engineered vehicles (rebadging) *List of defunct United States automobile manufacturers Specific manufacturer *List of vehicles *List of AMC legacy midsize and large cars * List of Aston Martin vehicles *List of Audi vehicles *List of Austin motor cars *List of Bentley vehicles *List of BMW vehicles *List of Bugatti vehicles *List of Buick vehicles *List of Cadillac vehicles *List of Chalmers vehicles *List of Chevrolet vehicles *List of Chrysler vehicles *List of DeSoto vehicles *List of Dodge vehicles *List of Eagle vehicles *List of Fiat models *List of Ford vehicles *List of Geo vehicles *List of Holden vehicles *List of Honda vehicles *List of Imperial vehicles *List of International Harvester vehicles *List of IranKhodro vehicles *List of Jeep vehicles *List of Kia vehicles *List of Lamborghini automobiles *List of LaSalle vehicles *List of Lexus vehicles *List of Lincoln vehicles *List of Maserati vehicles *List of Maxwell vehicles *List of Mazda vehicles *List of Mercedes-Benz vehicles *List of Mercury vehicles *List of Mitsubishi vehicles *List of NSU vehicles *List of Nissan vehicles *List of Opel vehicles *List of Peugeot vehicles *List of Plymouth vehicles *List of Pontiac vehicles *List of Ram vehicles *List of Renault vehicles *List of SEAT vehicles *List of Škoda vehicles *List of Subaru vehicles *List of Suzuki vehicles *List of Toyota vehicles *List of Vauxhall vehicles *List of Volkswagen vehicles *List of Volvo vehicles Military *List of "M" series military vehicles *List of vehicle models used in the military Award winners General *Automotive Hall of Fame *Car of the Year *International Car of the Year *Sports Car International Top Sports Cars *World Car of the Year Geographic *Canadian Car of the Year *Car of the Year Japan *European Car of the Year *North American Car of the Year *Semperit Irish Car of the Year Technology *International Engine of the Year *Louis Schwitzer Award *PACE Award *Ward's 10 Best Engines Magazine *Automobile Magazine All-Stars *Motor Trend Car of the Year *RJC Car of the Year *Wheels Car of the Year Category:Lists of automobiles Category:Automobile-related lists Automobiles